young_bloodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Bloods
The Young Bloods are one of the world's few teenage superhero teams, operating in San Diego, United States. Its core is formed by a group of Thomsen High students who formed the team after a battle with a group of escaped prison inmates on Wonder Island, under the guidance of Naja. The team has since been joined by several new recruits, some fellow students of the school and others outside of its reach. History Members Founding Members * Alexis Callaghan - Makeshift - the enthusiastic tinkerer of the team only matched by her shortness. * Angelica Simmons - Frostbite - the antisocial cryomancer. * Austin Flanagan - Mask - the snarky normie of the team haunted by his upbringing. * Casimir Herman - Kabuto - the prideful and passionate bug controller and all around brick. * CASSANDRA - the stone faced and emotionless battle butler android. * Kirisvala az Ranwynn - Crystalheart - the curious alien with a heart of gold that uses magic songs. * Mars Asarin - Rocket - the supergenius and timid user of a mecha suit. * Mike Matthews - Forge - the disillusioned straightman to the team's antics also a matter manipulator * Roy Damon - Nighshade - fearless de facto leader of the team who uses shadow based powers. * Wendy Felix - Wi-Fi - the cyberhacking wallflower. * Wyatt Sutherlund - Bael - the future leader of his species with a good heart. * Yoshiro Nakama - Pyche - the levelheaded telepath and telekinetic. Recruited Members * Ash - Ashen Moth - the formal speaking moth mutant orphan. * Ava Waldstein - Darklight - loud mouth goth girl with depressive episodes and bouts of anxiety that has moonlight based constructs * Jason Reynolds - Sludge - confident and pragmatic bonded with sentient mold. * Mark Nemo - Cosmic - stellar based energy manipulator with self doubt issues * Mizuma Ishiwara - Selene - mischievous and happy go lucky illusionist. * Renata Martinez - Stella/Spectrum 2 - the feisty and sharp-tongued lazer and plasma user. * Shihong Smith - Red Princess - the arrogant and spiteful double agent pyromancer and electromancer. * Viviana Couture - Chicle - the bubbly and joyful rubber bodied girl. Former Members * Nathan James - Zeus - the disillusioned and (somewhat) murderous vigilante who left the team to fight Warwolf on his own. * Scott Green - Spectrum - anxiety ridden user of the emotion wielding Spectrum Gauntlet. * Jane Rolfen - medical genius with radiated super form. * Harley - sentient dog - player dropped but let them stay in the background; has been written out as well * Carter Graystone - Aeolus - the salty, irritable, yet also class clown and goofball aeromancer; player left so he was written out of the team * Amir Zairi - Wondermaker - the illusive wizard; character retired due to IRL issues * Ellery Bastion - Shadowkill - sweet and adorable gunslinger cursed with edginess from a demon; considered gone because of player's inactivity * Tadeo Baltasar - El Hechicero - the enigmatic magician; considered gone because of player's inactivity Nonexistent members * Reem al-Hadrami- Hemorrhage - pretty much doesn't exit because of severe lack of posts Trivia